


Qrowtober 2020

by sleepy_chai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fairgame, M/M, Qrowtober, clover x qrow, fair game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_chai/pseuds/sleepy_chai
Summary: Drabbles of fics involving Qrow Branwen! Featuring Clover Ebi! Because I'm a sucker for Fairgame.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 51
Kudos: 36





	1. Day 1: Professions

**Author's Note:**

> I took this prompt as a hint at his hunter profession. Enjoy!  
> Words: 289

To say he was enamoured would be the understatement of the year.

Grimm fall and disintegrate all around Qrow as he wields his broadsword left and right, slicing cleanly through grimm and swiftly moving to the next one. His movements are graceful, the way his hips turn and jut out with every movement. The way his hands delicately take the sword and drive it through grimm is magical. 

He’s angelic in his movements, and it takes the breath away from you.

Clover would know because he’s been staring at Qrow for the past few minutes

His teal eyes can’t stray from Qrow. Amongst the white, snowy tundra, all Clover can pay attention to is Qrow’s sleek body. The way his features contort in concentration. The muscles moving under his shirt. His long legs stretching and flicking out every now and then. The call of Clover’s name.

It takes a few seconds but Clover finally snaps out of his daydream. He turns to find a beowulf, standing upright on its hind legs. Its claw is drawn back, ready to strike.

Before Clover can even think of moving Kingfisher, Harbinger is already striking at the beast's core.

Qrow stands inches away from Clover, his chest moving rhythmically with his deep breaths. Before he can utter a word, Clover smirks.

“I’m lucky you’re here.”

With a breath of laughter, Qrow responds. “Instead of watching me, watch yourself.” 

The smirk only grows. “Sorry, can’t help it. You’re too handsome.”

Qrow’s cheeks taint red in a matter of seconds. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it. After shaking his head clear, he jumps back into battle. Clover watches him with a fond smile, before following his husband into the fray.


	2. Day 2: Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this funny and cute.  
> Words: 432

“Qrow!” 

Having just sat down on the couch, Qrow sighs before forcing himself up once again. “Yeah.”

“Can you come here for a second?”

He walks his way to the bedroom. He and Clover had taken the day off to clean their apartment. Previously it had been trashed with takeaway boxes and papers everywhere. After a full day of cleaning, the two had managed to make it almost spotless.

Qrow leans on the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks at Clover, kneeled down beside the bed. He had moved the bed to the side, enough to vacuum underneath it. Qrow doesn’t know why Clover did it but he wasn’t about to complain. 

Clover beckons Qrow forward. “Come here.”

Qrow obliges and looks at the floor that had once been underneath the bed. Feathers were scattered across the space.

“Would you like to explain this?”

Qrow bites his tongue to keep him from bursting out in laughter. Whenever Clover was out working late nights, Qrow would transform into his crow form and wedge himself underneath the bed to sleep. It helped him sleep without Clover. He’d never admit that to him though.

He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Clover looks at him skeptically. “Really? Because it looks like your feathers.”

Qrow fakes a confused expression. “My feathers?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t have any feathers on me.”

Clover shakes his head with a laugh. “You going to help me clean this? Since it’s your mess?”

Qrow instantly turns, no longer able to keep back his smile, and starts walking away. “Nope.”

“Hey!”

It takes a second for Qrow to transform, and another second for him to flap his wings. Feathers flutter everywhere as he zips around the room. Clover panics at the increasing mess that Qrow creates and rushes to catch him. 

Qrow dodges every grab of the hand, fluffing his feathers and spreading across the room. This continues for several minutes, Clover yelling and begging Qrow to stop whilst the bird continues his actions. 

Finally, Clover stands in the middle of the room panting. Qrow perched atop the headboard, Brady red eyes peering into teal green.

“Really?” Clover puffs.

Qrow fluffs one more time. Then he crouches, having gained a mischievous idea.

Clover’s brows furrow in confusion, but then he looks behind him to the open doorway. His eyes light up in shock as he gazes back at Qrow. “Qrow, no!”

It’s too late. Qrow lifts off, flapping his wings and zipping past Clover into the living room, spreading his black feathers across the apartment.


	3. Day 3: Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this soft moment of slumbering lovers.  
> Words: 326

When Clover wakes up, its barely dawn. One of the many side effects of being a skilled hunter under Ironwood’s command is the early mornings on and off the job. All Clover wants in this very moment is to slip back into his blissful dream for another few hours. But apparently, his body has other plans.

Despite the annoyance however, he won’t ever complain about waking up in the arms of his lover. The feeling of his chest pressed against his back makes his heart flutter in excitement. 

He can’t help but gaze down at the hand that lays limply on his stomach. It takes another second for his gaze to fall on the rings that decorate his fingers. He reaches up with his left hand and gently takes Qrow’s fingers in his. 

His thumb deftly caresses each ring band. Teal eyes concentrate on the design of them, analysing every groove, every scratch on the rings. Despite their long term use, they stay strong and intact. 

Qrow had told the story that each ring held. How each ring connected him to the happy, carefree moments of his past. How he reminds himself of the good times, when everything was okay. When things weren’t so complicated. The importance that each ring held remained significant. 

“What are you doing?” Qrow’s low sultry swept behind Clover’s ear, earning the man a shiver down his spine.

Clover shrugs in response. “Fiddling.”

And the conversation is left at that, for there are no more words needed. Instead, Qrow intertwines his fingers with Clover's, squeezing them with affection. 

A wave of slumber washes over Clover. He doesn’t fight it, not like he usually does on work days. No. He snuggles further into Qrow’s body, turns his head just enough to kiss him, and slips back into his enchanting dream. 

As Qrow watches him through half-lidded eyes, he caresses Clover’s own ring, tracing the tiny diamonds with the pad of his finger.

  
  



	4. Day 4: Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, had no idea what to do, then i was folding washing and this came alive.  
> Big thank you to @decaf-judge (on tumblr) for beta reading the shit out of it. if it wasnt for them, this would be a horrible piece of work. thanks again my friend! <3  
> Words: 228

Qrow bites his cheek, tries to even his breaths and hold it in. He needs to compose himself. 

Clover stands before him in the doorway of the ensuite bathroom. Steam pours out from the room behind, and the only thing that’s keeping him decent was that ridiculous pair of boxers. Qrow attempts to suppress his laughter at the crow-patterned boxers on him, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

Clover tilts his head and places a hand on his hip. “What’s wrong?”

Qrow clears his throat to regain a semblance of control, then responds, “Uhh, nothing? Why would you ask that?” His voice is strained with every word, his composure slipping with each passing second.

“Are you sure? Because-“ Clover doesn’t get to finish.

Qrow erupts into laughter. He doubles over, tears pricking his eyes. Their ears inundate with his breathless wheezes and gasps. Clover can’t help but giggle at his reaction. He knows exactly why he’s laughing and he has no shame.

“Don’t act like you have no clover printed boxers.” Clover says as he walks past him.

Qrow almost freezes, he gasps for breath from over-exertion. His cheeks pink from the lack of air. He was secretly thankful that seemed to be why he was blushing. 

At the end of the day, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, wearing boxers printed with patterns representing their significant other.


	5. Day 5: Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP this got angsty. TW MENTION OF TYRIAN CALLOWS. 
> 
> Words: 225

It happened again. Tyrian went after Ruby. Again. Qrow fought him. Again. Tyrian poisoned him. Again. It was almost an exact replica of the previous fight. 

But something was different. This poison is fast acting. The first time it happened, the poison took a few hours to fully set it. This time it only took a few minutes before Qrow collapsed on the ground.

For the umpteenth time, Qrow’s eyes open. His head hurts like hell, but it pales in comparison to the blazing hot pain in his chest.

His bleary red eyes meet tear filled silver ones. Qrow can’t hear her, but he doesn’t have to in order to see that she’s worried for him. Next to Ruby stands Clover, expression filled with an equal amount of fear.

Qrow lifts a shaky hand, ignoring the pains shooting down his nerves. Ruby and Clover meet him halfway, each clasping one hand on his and holding tightly.

Clover’s lips move slowly, they’re quivering but they are forming words. Qrow makes out the words ‘Stay awake’. He tries, he really does. But sleep is so alluring, and his eyes close without consent.

  
  



	6. Day 6: Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while for the idea to hit me but i got there in the end. Once again thank you @decaf-judge for beta reading this!
> 
> Words: 267

The flow of a battle is a whirlwind. Any huntsmen would know that. You have to be on your feet at all times and ready to make split-second decisions. Exhilarating in the moment, and exhausting afterwards. 

Qrow slides under the claws of a grimm, Harbinger’s blade slicing cleanly through its body. He jumps up and rolls forward as sharpened feathers strike where he once was. As the feathers continue to rain down on him, Qrow weaves and blocks a few of them with Harbinger.

The onslaught doesn't last long. Clover uses the window of opportunity to swing Kingfisher's line around the nevermore’s talons and pulls. His strength is nothing against the grimm’s, but it's enough to pause its attack for a second. 

Qrow is quick to transform into his corvid form. The nevermore focuses on Clover, having lost interest in Qrow. It lets out an ear-piercing screech as it prepares for another attack. 

There's no chance for it to unleash one. Qrow flies towards it. Barrel rolls and transforms back into a human, Harbinger extended to its scythe form. The momentum of the swing continues and Qrow uses that to drive the blade of Harbinger through the neck of the grimm.

Its head falls to the ground in a disintegrating smoke, its body following soon after. 

Qrow lands a few metres away from Clover and looks around. Bodies of grimm scatter the white tundra, black smoke billowing out from them. The two look at each other, panting with adrenaline. 

They smile at each other and pack their weapons. Minds lingering on each other’s flow in the fight.

  
  



	7. Day 7 + 8: Night and Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to merge two together. hope y’all enjoy!!
> 
> Words: 184

“Hey Qrow, remember this?”

Qrow peers over Clover's shoulder and looks to the photo he’s pointing towards. “Wasn’t that taken by Yang?”

“Yep. And we didn’t know it until she gave me a copy of it the day after.” Clover responds with a soft smile.

The photo in question is of the couple sharing an intimate kiss. It was just above casual, having just enough passion for it to be taken over that edge. In the background was a beautiful night sky. Despite it being taken in Atlas, a bright monstrosity against the dark, Yang had focused it perfectly to capture the specks of stars that littered the night sky. Even the half shattered moon made the picture. It sat perfectly in the corner, adding more beauty to the picture. 

“I was ready to chase her for doing that.” Qrow admits as he settles his chin atop Clover’s head. “But then she showed that and I forgot about it.”

“It’s perfect, isn’t it? She managed to get everything that picture needed.” Clover’s hand reaches up to thread through dark, thick tresses.

“Yeah. It’s perfect.” 

  
  



	8. Day 9: Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need my anti murdering juicy juice...
> 
> Words: 202

Qrow groans as he drags himself into the kitchen, making a beeline to the corner where the coffee machine stands.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Clover greets as he watches his husband from the living room.

The man only groans louder. “There’s nothing good about mornings.”

Clover laughs and stands up, making his way to the kitchen island. “Any plans today?”

Qrow shakes his head. “Nothing yet.” He says as he prepares himself a cup of tea, pulling the mug down from the top cupboard and subconsciously grabbing a spoon from the dish rack.

“Well I have a mission with the ace ops in an hour or two, there’s room for one more if you want to come.”

At Clover's suggestion, Qrow pauses his tea making. He switches his gaze between the tea bag in his cup and the coffee beans in the coffee maker. After a few seconds, he makes his decision, discarding the tea bag. “Let me drink my anti-murdering juice.”

Clover snorts. “Your what?”

“My anti-murdering juice! My soul juice!” 

Clover doubles over in laughter as Qrow continues.

“Unless you want your team dead.” He delivers in a deadpan tone. Leaving his husband to die of laughter on the kitchen floor.

  
  



	9. Day 10: Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out longer than what i imagined but i am happy with it! beta read by @decaf-judge <3
> 
> Words: 576

Somehow team RWBY had done the miracle work of dragging Qrow out to the streets of Vale for the annual fall festival. And if Qrow was getting dragged down the streets, so was Clover.

Qrow had every intention to ignore all the stall merchants and street performers that they passed by. But his husband on the other hand…

“Would you like to see a magic trick?” A bearded man approaches them, though his dark eyes are directed at Clover. 

Qrow glares at the man. He’s clearly a magician. With the tailcoat and the red cape to prove it. He silently begs Clover not to accept, but it’s no use.

The man pulls a deck of cards from his pocket, turning them face up and flicking through them slowly. “Okay, so you see that there is nothing drawn on any of these cards.” As he flips the deck over and flicks through them again, team RWBY begins to crowd around the pair, watching curiosity. 

“Okay, I’d like you to pick a card from the deck.” Clover does so, picking out a random card from the right side.

“This is stupid.” Qrow mutters.

“Just you wait, my good sir, I promise it will be worth it.” The magician replies. He pulls out a black marker from his other pocket and hands it to Clover. “Can you draw something on that card for me, can be anything.” 

Qrow and the kids watch Clover draw a four-leaf clover on the card. Qrow raises a brow at him. “Really?”

“Yep.” Clover responds with a snicker. 

“Okay, now can you fold that card in half,” Clover does so, folding it inwards. “And then bite it in place. And hold your hand out, palm up.”

Now Qrow is both intrigued and utterly confused. 

The magician takes the marker from Clover and slips a card out of the deck before pocketing it. “I’ll mark this card and do the same thing as you.” He draws a star on it before folding it and holding it in his mouth. Then he places a hand atop of Clovers. He looks to the kids and Qrow, holding out his hand. He snaps his fingers and takes the card from his mouth. 

“Alright, so all of you here and see that from the moment my hand covered this man’s, I did not touch the cards at all.” Everyone nods in agreeance. He smiles as he opens up his card and shows it to the group. “I believe this is your drawing.”

The kids scatter as they gasp in disbelief. Qrow stares wide-eyed at the card as Clover scrambles to open his card. There is a star scribbled on it. It wasn’t his drawing. This was the magician’s card. 

Clover laughs as he shakes the man's hand, thanking him for his trick before the kids practically bounce on him. 

“And for your troubles.” The magician smirks at Qrow. Then turning to Clover, he pulls out a handkerchief with a swift flick of his wrist and cups Clover’s hand with it before covering it with the cloth. Smiling at his audience, he pulls up the cloth to reveal a perfectly bloomed rose. 

Clover blinks at his hand, gripping the thorns of the rose. He ignores the loud noises spewing from the kids. A warm smile adorns on his lips as his teal eyes meet dark red. Qrow can’t help the small blush that forms as Clover passes him the rose.

  
  



	10. Day 11: Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had my own fun with this, let my touch starved self take over for this. beta read by @decaf-judge <3
> 
> Words: 203

The door closes behind Qrow and he stomps inside. Cool air follows him and he shivers and growls. 

“It’s fucking freezing. Atlas is nothing but snow and ice.” 

Qrow hears Clover laugh before he sees him lying on the couch with an opened book in hand. “You look like you are having fun.”

A scowl forms on the older man's face as he yanks off his cape. “Just shut up and open your arms.”

Clover does as he’s told, closing his book and welcoming Qrow into his arms. The other melts into Clover’s embrace, sighing with relief and nuzzling into his neck. Qrow relishes in the warmth that Clover emits, the tension in his shoulders disperse as heat seeps into his nerves.

“Do you want to-”

Qrow covers his mouth with a few lazy fingers, silencing him. “I just need my space heater for a few minutes.” 

He hums in response, rubbing his hand up and down Qrow’s spine. Warm tingles erupt down his back, eliciting a shiver of delight from the man. The icy blizzard Qrow had endured the last two hours left his skin icy cold and covered his clothing in frost. But that was no match against Clover’s radiating heat.

  
  



	11. Day 12: Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the sandy beach but its something that came to mind. beta read by @decaf-judge thanks bb <3
> 
> Words: 337

Never in his life would Qrow think he’d ever get to this point. Salem’s defeated, the relics are returned to their rightful place in the academies, Beacon academy was in the heavy process of cleansing itself. The balance between good and evil was slowly coming to balance. And best of all, casualties were kept to a minimum. It was a miracle.

Qrow stands in the cool water with nothing but swim trunks on. For the first time in a long while, he is entranced by the sunset. He has the time to be entranced by the sunset. Nothing is set out to worry him, nothing to distract him. He can stay in this serene moment and admire the twilight sky. 

The sun sinks lower beyond the horizon, casting bright orange hues across the small rippling waves. Swirls of pinks, blues and purples blend together amongst the clouds and darken the palette of the sky. Qrow finds it enchanting and breathtaking. 

In his subconscious mind, he recognises the creeping feeling beneath the water. But by the time it reaches his consciousness, it's too late.

A yell rings out from him as he’s lifted out of the water. His arms fling about, a desperate attempt to regain his balance. One hand reaches down to grasp onto wet hair. Strong hands keep hold of his legs, keeping him seated on the broad shoulders.

With a deep breath, Qrow screams out to his boyfriend. Clover just bursts into laughter.

“Surprise.” This earns him a swipe at his temple

“I could’ve fucking killed you, idiot!”

Clover simply smiles at him. “Lucky me then.” His response comes in a scowl. 

Clover managed to sneak behind him underwater, slip between his legs, and stand up with Qrow atop his shoulders. Of course Qrow was going to be scared shitless.

Twinkling green eyes peer into deep maroon. Qrow relished in his regained breath for only a few seconds, before he is once again breathless as he leans down to engulf Clover in a passionate kiss.

  
  



	12. Day 13: Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one turned to be one of the bigger ones. enjoy! beta read by @decaf-judge <3
> 
> Words: 471

There was no telling what triggered him into this state. From a third point of view, it looked as though Qrow was blankly staring into space, dissociating from the world for a bit. But in actual fact, Qrow was fighting an inner turmoil.

Nothing had gone the way he’d liked it that day. Normally he’d cope with it, but lately, things have been going better than what he was used to. 

There was no questioning who made it that way. Clover has been practically attached to his hip ever since he came to Atlas. His semblance had been balanced out, and that made life so much better for him.

But today was a bit different. He woke up horrible. Not sick, but he had to drag himself out of bed. It felt like someone turned the dial up on his sensitivity, he was overwhelmed with everything. Every little thing over sensitised him and annoyed him. Where the hell had this come from? Nothing made sense.

And then it hit him.

He was a burden on the team, the bad luck charm. And he let that eat at him while he mindlessly followed the thoughts of self pity and worthlessness. 

Nothing good could come from him, all he brought was pain and misery. Everything that went wrong on the battlefield was his fault. 

Unbeknownst to Qrow, Clover watched on in silence. The slight twitch in Qrow’s brow and the tiny quiver of his lips gave him away instantly. Clover had just come back from a debrief, he was ready to take Qrow out to Mantle, to show him his favourite places to go at night. But the moment he saw Qrow curled up on the couch, he knew that he had to bring Qrow back from whatever was going on in his head.

With a gentle smile, Clover tiptoed towards Qrow. He sat on the floor beside him, let his knuckles graze against his arm. Qrow flinched at the contact, but one look at Clover made him relax. Not in the way that Clover would’ve preferred, but it was a start.

Clover wanted to ask if he was feeling okay, but that was a pointless exercise. He already knew the answer. So he took initiative instead.

He laid a hand atop Qrow’s knee. The elder looked at it sullenly. He’s analysing it, staring at its creases and markings. He took a deep breath, then raised a trembling hand to Clovers’. 

Clover let Qrow take his hand in his, let it go limp in his grip. Qrow’s fingers traced every bone in his hand, massaged every joint, and followed all the creases on his palm. It was soothing to watch for both men and it was grounding for Qrow.

Qrow’s inner demons subsided temporarily as he focused on the calloused hand of Clover.

  
  



	13. Day 14: Shiny Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, sweet, and funny. beta read by @decaf-judge <3
> 
> Words: 166

Qrow was staring at Clover. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but his expression held seriousness. 

“Uh, Qrow?” The elder grunts in recognition. “Are you alright?”

“It’s shiny.”

The comment completely throws off Clover.  _ What? _

Qrow, seeming to have returned to reality and having just processed what he said, shakes his head vigorously and blushes a deep red. From behind the man, Yang and Ruby laugh loudly, holding their stomachs and curling up in laughter.

Clover looks down to his vest, looking for something shiny that would have caught the elder’s eye. His eye catches the glint of his green and silver badge, the sunlight bouncing off of its metal surface. Without meaning to, he lets out his own chuckle.

Qrow stutters fiercely, the blush growing down his neck, almost matching his crimson eyes. He chokes on every second word; if you can even call them that. 

Eventually the poor man just gives up and walks away, cursing all three of the chuckling idiots on his way out.

  
  



End file.
